


Was That The Wrong Pill to Take?

by Onlymystory



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, can be considered a continuation of the first story in this series, or completely separate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple & Song Lyric prompt via tumblr:  Lydia/Cora, any lyric from Florence & the Machine’s “Rabbit Heart”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was That The Wrong Pill to Take?

"Do you ever wish you could go back?"

Lydia combs her fingers through Cora’s hair where it rests against her shoulder. “What do you mean?”

Cora’s voice is quiet, barely discernible, nothing like the very vocal sounds Lydia wrung out of her earlier in the evening. “Before the banshee stuff. The werewolves, the darach, Peter…do you ever wish you could go back and choose not to know?”

"I didn’t get a choice either way."

"If you had one now?

Lydia thinks. She knows Cora now. This isn’t idle curiosity. Lydia touches her lips to Cora’s forehead. “I could live without the bad, but there are a lot of good things on this side of the looking glass. You’re here.”

Cora smiles up at her and nips at Lydia’s jaw. “Romantic sap.”

"Would you?" asks Lydia, not sure she wants the answer but as always, unwilling to leave a question unasked. "Do you ever wish you hadn’t come looking for your family? Just stayed alive and happy and safe?"

"No," answers Cora firmly. She twists in Lydia’s arms and slides upward. Lydia lets herself be kissed again, long and reassuring.

They are each other’s steady ground in a world that won’t stop spinning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me & send more prompts at onlymystories.tumblr.com


End file.
